<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voyages by Quimress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363980">Voyages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quimress/pseuds/Quimress'>Quimress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabbles, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quimress/pseuds/Quimress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>9 drabbles pour chaque membre du Mighty Nein.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voyages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Première plongée dans ce fandom, première fois que j'écris un drabble sur chaque personnage principaux.<br/>Capturer la personnalité de chacun de ces énergumènes en 100 mots (tout pile) c'était pas si simple !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• Nott<br/>
Un masque de poupée en porcelaine, une rangée de dents pointues. Une carnation verdâtre et de grandes oreilles. Des cheveux noirs qui font comme un rideau devant ses yeux jaunes.<br/>
Yeux de monstre, disent les autres. Yeux de chat, disent les membres de sa famille.<br/>
Nott, la gobeline aux yeux félins veille sur ses camarades.<br/>
Jester est roulée en boule, serrant le symbole du Voyageur contre elle. Caleb ronfle doucement, une main sur son livre de sorts. Caduceus somnole, ses yeux se plissent quand un rêve le secoue. Fjord se réveille en crachant de l’eau de mer, rien de surprenant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>• Jester<br/>
Ils se sont arrêtés pour déjeuner. La route est encore longue, le ciel est bleu, autant en profiter. Beau et Caleb s’échinent à faire un feu pour cuire leurs prises du jour : trois gros lapins. Mais l’herbe est mouillée de rosée, la moniale s’énerve et insulte le tas de bois.<br/>
Jester sort d’un geste son carnet et son crayon et esquisse rapidement un petit dessin.<br/>
Beauregard engueule un feu pas allumé, écrit-elle en infernal. Elle rajoute un visage triste au tas de bois, pour faire bonne mesure. Mais il manque peut-être quelque chose. Rajoutons des bites, c’est parfait !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>• Caleb<br/>
Impossible d’allumer ce feu de camp. Un quart d’heure de galère pour un résultat minable.<br/>
— Caleb, fais quelque chose ! s’agace Beau en tapant l’épaule de son coéquipier.<br/>
Une grimace plus tard, le sorcier tend les mains vers le tas de bois.<br/>
Au creux de ses paumes, une petite flammèche apparaît. Elle éclaire son visage crasseux, fait briller quelques instants ses yeux bleus avant qu’enfin, dans un craquement, les branchages s’enflamment et réchauffent le groupe frigorifié.<br/>
Caleb prend le premier tour de garde, le fil magique protège les alentours et hors du cercle de lumière, il ne voit absolument rien. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>• Yasha<br/>
Dans un carnaval flamboyant, un paon aux allures humaines joue aux cartes.<br/>
L’immense femme qui lui fait face sourit en déposant délicatement son jeu sur le tapis. L’odeur d’encens les entoure et, au loin, un roulement de tonnerre réveille le petit village.<br/>
— Tu vas devoir y aller ? demande Mollymauk.<br/>
Yasha hésite à répondre. Les yeux rouges de son compagnon la transpercent. Il le saurait, si elle lui mentait.<br/>
— Oui.<br/>
— Allons préparer ton sac, dans ce cas.<br/>
Ils se faufilent dans la nuit et chapardent quelques provisions.<br/>
— Bon voyage, sourit le démon en embrassant la main de Yasha.<br/>
— Au revoir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>• Fjord<br/>
La mer de Nicodranas est d’un bleu limpide, bleu du ciel, bleu Jester.<br/>
Le ressac des vagues rassure le demi-orque. L’œil jaune, la voix qui le tient éveillé certaines nuits, s’est tue.<br/>
Un croassement retentit et en se retournant, Fjord voit Nott en train de massacrer sans pitié des albatros.<br/>
Caleb flotte à quelques mètres du rivage. Caduceus construit un château de sable. Jester dessine, assise sur le sable humide.<br/>
La mer lui avait manqué.<br/>
Fjord retire son armure de cuir, son fauchon disparaît et il se précipite vers l’eau. Le froid le saisit et un sourire ravi lui échappe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>• Mollymauk<br/>
— Dis Molly, tu sais faire de la magie ?<br/>
La pétillante Jester vient de rentrer. Sans attendre, elle lui tend un paquet de cartes, beaucoup plus simple que son jeu de tarot qui ne le quitte jamais.<br/>
— Je peux essayer, sourit le tieffelin en s’asseyant sur son lit.<br/>
D’un bond, son amie le rejoint sur le lit.<br/>
Le sabreur mélange le paquet, bluffe et s’amuse avant de lui faire piocher une carte.<br/>
Un sourire mutin étire les lèvres de Mollymauk, des manches de son chatoyant manteau, un as de cœur apparaît.<br/>
— Est-ce celle-ci ?<br/>
Elle acquiesce, surprise, impressionnée et ravie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>• Caduceus<br/>
La nuit est calme. Des lucioles tournoient autour du bâton de Caduceus. D’un geste lent, il en attrape une au creux de sa main, l’observe quelques instants avant de la laisser repartir.<br/>
Un cri déchire le silence.<br/>
Caleb s’est réveillé en sursaut, emmêlé dans ses couvertures, il lutte pour reprendre son souffle.<br/>
— Un thé, mon ami ?<br/>
La voix placide du firbolg le secoue. Il hoche faiblement la tête, encore tremblant.<br/>
Le feu est ravivé, la théière émet une odeur délicate.<br/>
Les grandes mains de Caduceus tendent sa tasse au magicien.<br/>
Le camp redevient silencieux et bientôt, Caleb se rendort. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>• Beuregard<br/>
— On est perdu, conclut Fjord en se levant dans la charrette pour regarder les alentours.<br/>
— Beau, va grimper dans l’arbre pour voir quelque chose ! s’exclame Jester en poussant la moniale du coude.<br/>
Ni une ni deux, Beauregard descend de la charrette et trottine jusqu’à l’immense arbre.<br/>
Les branches sont faciles à escalader, en quelques minutes elle est plus proche du ciel que de la terre.<br/>
Sa tête perce le feuillage. Plissant les yeux sous le ciel, la première chose qu’elle voit, c’est quatre tâches colorées qui la regardent depuis la terre. Fjord, Jester, Mollymauk, Yasha. Elle leur fait signe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>• Mighty Nein<br/>
Quel groupe coloré et étrange ils font, de l’extérieur. Des électrons libres et incontrôlables, ramenés ensemble par la force du destin, ou plus probablement du hasard.<br/>
À eux sept, ils font presque un arc-en-ciel.<br/>
Un arc-en-ciel de chaos, de joie, de bêtises et d’idiotie.<br/>
— Mighty Nein ? Vous n’êtes que sept.<br/>
Chacun rit sous cape et Fjord, le diplomate du groupe, se charge de broder leur mensonge.<br/>
— Mes camarades nous rejoindront plus tard.<br/>
Ils ressortent du bâtiment officiel, une nouvelle mission en poche.<br/>
De retour à la taverne, ils se rassemblent dans la chambre des filles, en attendant le soir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>